


Questions

by coldfusion9797



Series: Elements [4]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Oscar and Jake learn about Sam and Felix's change in status.
Relationships: Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Series: Elements [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

When Felix opens his eyes, he's looking across at Sam, and a smile curls his lips. Sam's mouth is hanging open and he's snoring softly. It's kind of cute.

He can't resist reaching over and tickling Sam's nose. His nose twitches and he mumbles something. Felix tickles him again. This time Sam stirs awake, swatting at Felix's hand. 

Felix laughs softly.

"Morning."

Sam looks a little lost for a second, but then his eyes land on Felix and a smile lights up his face. It's so weird, knowing that gladness is because of him. 

"Hey..."

Beyond that, Felix doesn't know what to say, he doesn't want to make to big of a deal out of this.

Over Sam's shoulder, he catches a glimpse of the time.

"Crap! We're gonna be late for school!"

They both fly out of bed, Sam's already dressed so he just has to grab his shoes. People already think they are acting weird and spending too much time together, so it goes without saying that Sam will leave the same way he arrived.

He's got one leg hanging out the window when Felix grabs him by the arm. He didn't wanna make a big deal about it, but he doesn't want to make no deal about it either. 

He plants a quick kiss on Sam's mouth.

"See you later?"

"Yeah," Sam says with another of those bright smiles, and then he's gone.

That's when Felix turns to find Oscar sitting in his bedroom door.

"Was that Sam Conte?!" Oscar gapes.

"Yes..." Felix hisses, pulling Oscar into his room and shutting the door. He doesn't want to keep secrets from Oscar but his parents are a different story.

"Were you _kissing_ him?"

"Um... Yes? So what?"

Oscar's eyes light up like he's just discovered the greatest ammunition for teasing that ever existed between two siblings. Great.

"So what? Are you like boyfriends now? Wait, this isn't some weird side effect of the magic, is it? Are you the same Felix as before?"

Felix rolls his eyes before grabbing his black rose shirt and pulling it on.

"Of course I am."

"But you weren't gay back then."

"I don't know if I'm gay now," he argues back, shimmying into a pair of black, skinny jeans.

"But..."

He grabs his bag.

"C'mon, Oscky. I'm gonna be late for school."

For a second he thinks he's won, that Oscar will let it drop, but then his brother blurts out another question.

"Do you love him?"

"What? No. Up until three weeks ago I thought he was a massive jerk."

"But now he sleeps in your room," Oscar says, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's not like that."

"But I saw you kiss him."

"Look, it's really new and our powers, they work well together."

Oscar frowns.

"So it's about the magic?"

"No. Yes. Sort of? I don't know..."

"This is really weird, Felix."

"Tell me something I don't know," he sighs.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Oscar asks.

"Go to school, work on getting Andy back, and figure the rest out as I go, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Even though all this uncool stuff is going on, like with Andy missing and Alice beating them to the Book of Shadows, Sam kind of feels like he's floating a bit. Might be the magic, but more likely it's the fact that Felix is going to give them a chance.

Falling into step beside Felix as the three of them head back into town, he catches Felix's hand with his own because it feels like the natural thing to do, and instantly feels better with the touch. 

He hopes it helps Felix too, he knows Felix carries the heaviest burden because he feels responsible for starting all this. Plus, he knows the most about magic.

Felix's stride falters a little, but then his fingers curl around Sam's, silently telling him that this is okay.

Jake's eyes dart down, his brows shoot up, and Sam quickly shakes his head. Jake's a solid bro and keeps his mouth shut. The last thing Sam wants is for Felix to get spooked.

"If we had a real water element," Felix says once they get near his place. "We could do a tracking spell."

"There's one snag with that," Sam reminds. "Our water element got vacuumed up into the sky, remember?" 

"We could find someone else," Felix declares as though it's no big deal. 

"Wait, there's another water element?" Jake says, looking as shocked as Sam feels. 

"Possibly," Felix says. "You weren't the only ones with potential."

That actually kind of hurts a bit.

"I thought we were special," Sam says. 

"You'll always be special to me, Sam," Jake jokes. It's not funny. 

Because, if there's another water, could there be another air? And he doesn't want another fire...

"Well, if there is another slightly less awesome water element out there," Sam reluctantly allows. "How do we find it?"

"Roland!" Felix exclaims, suddenly yanking him behind a bush. 

They all watch as the cop approaches Felix's house, looking like he's on a mission. It can't be anything good. 

"Let's bail," Sam suggests.

"He'll find us sooner or later," Felix says, sounding like he's got a plan. "You guys get out of here. I'll go talk to our friendly detective."

He doesn't wait for their approval before he takes off, but he does give Sam's hand another squeeze before he goes.

The second Felix is out of earshot, Jake turns to him.

"What was that?" He looks like he's trying not to laugh. 

"C'mon," Sam says, leading Jake away from the police, trying to play it as cool as he can.

"Are you guys dating?" Jake teases, as they leg it down the street.

"I think that's bit of a stretch. We've only kissed a couple of times."

"Dude! Really?!"

"Yeah," Sam says, giving in to the dopey grin that wants to bloom on his face.

" _Sam and Felix sitting in a tree..._ " Jake chants.

"Dude!" Sam admonishes. "Don't say that! Especially not in front of Felix."

"Why not?" Jake grins devilishly. 

"Oscar, you know..." 

"Oh right," Jake says, remembering that Felix's brother is in a wheelchair because he was in a tree. "That's actually really considerate of you, mate. I guess you really like him, huh?"

Sam shrugs. 

"I just kind of works. Our powers go together. It's a rush."

"Go together how?" Jake asks, genuinely interested now. 

"Like fire burns brighter with more oxygen. Air moves faster when it's warm. They go together. Me and Felix. We go together."

It's true, his power feels warmer and closer to the surface when he's touching Felix.

"You're actually serious about this," Jake says. "It works."

"Well if we have magic powers, doesn't it make sense to use them to their full potential?"

"Which means you have to hold hands with Felix Ferne..."

"Well," Sam grins. "Whatever works, right?"

Jake grins back.

"Just don't tell me earth and water work the same way."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I've gone ahead and made this a series. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
